I didn't screw it up
by GiggleFlower
Summary: It's short, but worth it to all those Ron fans out there. Take a look. Review if you would like. I always appreciate constructive critisim. No Flamers please. Also I don't think this will be a one shot. So review and tell me what you think.
1. A run for the money

Ron knew he wasn't going to make it, the building pressure in his chest told him he was getting tired, to tired for his own good, He took a corner hard, and barely avoided running into a wall, he tried to keep up his pace, tried to focus on his feet, Take a step, take a step, it wasn't working. The cramping muscles in his legs were giving way to a rubber feeling. The ache in his stomach was

pulling and pushing. Breath, he told himself, breath. He heard a deafening roar behind him and willed himself to run faster. What good would he have done if he was caught. He took another corner at a breakneck speed and saw his own brothers and the regiment searching the darkness for him. He was running as hard as he could now. Feeling the creature at his heels. He looked towards his brothers and caught Freds eyes, and held contact, it was only thirty feet between them, but Ron

knew he would never make it, and with all the might left inside him he threw the statue at Fred and smiled weakly as it landed safely in his brother hands, a split second later he was slammed into the wall, a body was pressed up against his, holding up his weak limbs, Then the body stepped away and Ron slid down the wall. Pain engulfed him, someone was screaming his name, crying out in a blind panic. And he could only be glad...because he didn't screw it up.


	2. Metting Duncan

It was so dark, so cold. He opened his eyes and for the first time saw where he was. The poorly lit cell was dripping in icy water and blood. He knew instantly that he wasn't in a good place. The smell of rotted flesh and urine told him so much. Ron was in trouble. All he could remember was that triumphant moment when the statue landed safely into his brothers hands, and the pain. Oh he still feel it. It ran up his whole body. Tearing, and gnawing at him. He could also remember that cry, that terrible cry. He imagined it was one of his brothers. Trying to save their baby brother. But, they didn't need to. Because he had saved them. He had done everything in his power to keep them safe, and He prayed that they were. Ron carefully pushed himself into a sitting post ion. His back was damp from laying on the wet floor. He was trapped somewhere. He had clue how he had arrived in such a sad and dark place. Was it hell? A laugh echoed from outside the cool steal bars that held him. Cautiously Ron dragged his aching body towards the sound. When he saw it he froze, a torch lit the face of a man behind another pair of bars. The man was laughing causing the bones of his cheeks to show under stretched and worn skin. The mans eyes drifted to meet Rons, they were black, bottomless eyes. So dull, so empty. The man stopped laughing.

"Your a rare looking one." The man said his voice was cracked and hoarse. Ron was suprised. He forced a breath out to calm the nerves inside of him.

"What do you mean" He asked laying his hand on one of the bars. The man grinned, Letting his long dirty hair fall into his face.

"We usually get ones with less meat on them." The man stood up and leaned against the wall making sure to keep eye contact with Ron. " You must be new." He said. Ron nodded softly. "What'd you do to get shoved down here" Ron shook his head. Words didn't seem to want to come to him.They waited in silence for a few second. The man seemed to be studying Ron. Who let his head drop a little, it made him nervous to be under so much attention. "You look familiar." He took a step closer to the bars gazing intently at Ron. Then almost like he had won a prize he smiled.

"Do you happen to be related to a William Weasley" Ron's head snapped up.

"Yes." He said in sup rise. The man slapped his thigh. Nodding and smiling.

"I thought so. You'd be one of his brothers I'd think" Ron nodded happily. This man knew his brother. "Which one" The man asked eagerly. He seemed to be on the same mind wave as Ron, he was a link to something he used to know.

"Ron...I'm Ron." It seemed to shock the man.

"Your the youngest." He said simply taking a step back. "How old are you" He asked his brows creasing.

"Seventeen." The man shook his head almost sadly.

"Your far to young to be here. Your still a baby." He said seeming to recoil, he let himself slid down the wall. Ron knew he was thinking and he should have let him be, but curiosity got the better of him.

"How do you know Bill" He asked calmly. The man looked up with a sad glint in his black eyes.

"I was his best friend all through school. I'm Duncan, Duncan...Derly."

Hey! Thank you so much if you have reviewed! It means a lot to me. So I decided I would like to see if this story goes anywhere. So please tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was short...but it was longer than the last one. -P Hehe...thanks again...


End file.
